


The New Spider-Man Universe

by ArtemisKiss



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couple goals, High School, I want to date Spider-Man, M/M, Ok thats all the tags i guess idk, Spider-Man Kiss, They're real cute irl, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKiss/pseuds/ArtemisKiss
Summary: A new Spider-Man Universe in which Zach Tyler, a senior in high school, possesses the powers of Spider-Man... and happens to like men.





	The New Spider-Man Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I have two friends that wanted me to write a Spider-Man fiction about them, and I thought it'd be mildly entertaining, especially considering my unhealthy obsession with Spidey. I decided to post it here because why not, amirite? I don't think I'll be adding anything on, so it's pretty much just a fluffy one-shot. I also changed the boys last names so they couldn't be identified outside of the fic :) Enjoy, friends!

Zach’s POV:

It was a cold evening in the middle of September, the wind gently brushing blonde strands from Zach’s burning face as he sat on the roof of a house in a small neighborhood, his spider suit pulled tight to his body, mask in hand. He leaned backward and roughly landed on his back, roofing tiles scratching his back through the polyester fabric. He turned his bright blue eyes towards the dark sky. A long sigh escaped his thin lips, his mind thinking of only one thing. His friend, his first love, and his one greatest weakness: Ryan Pierce.  
It had been a while since he had been able to speak to Ryan, even though they did have a class together in school. Zach and Ryan had a math class together, and he always seemed distracted by the boy sitting two desks away, his gaze always drifting toward him, despite the odd looks he received from Ryan when he got caught.  
Normally his thoughts were bearable, and he had been able to ignore his feelings for a while. Two years, to be exact. It was tonight that he finally came to terms with the fact that no woman could make him feel the way Ryan did. And so, here he was, sitting on the roof of Ryan’s house, just above the window to his bedroom, his lights turned off, the light from the waxing gibbous moon filtering in.  
Well, you’re already here, the Spider-Man told himself, sitting back up from his laid out position. Zach dismissed his negative thoughts as well as he could, and glanced down over the gutter, peering through the darkness at Ryan’s window, using his sticky finger pads to cling to the hard roof tiles, and then the bricks. The boy inside the house was in a deep slumber, his blue-gray eyes moving back and forth under his eyelids, brown pieces of curled hair flecked across his face, dark brows furrowed in concentration.  
Zach moved toward the window, crawling off of the rooftop to move toward the glass window that was left slightly cracked to let the cool evening breeze inside the house. The young hero gently placed his thin fingers under the window and lifted it carefully, his biceps flexing, as he hung upside down off of the edge of the roof. He slipped through the crack in the window and landed carefully on the carpeted floor in one of his classic Spider-Man poses, lifting his chiseled face to see a pair of sleepy silver eyes peering at him from under the sheets.  
“Ryan..?” Zach whispered softly, still crouched on the ground in his unnecessarily heroic pose, keeping his fingertips on the ground in front of him to keep his balance, which never really seemed to waver anyway. He stood up slowly as Ryan watched him, blinking his watery eyes in slight confusion and delirium. He’s practically still sleeping. It’s now or never, Z, he encouraged himself as he rose into a standing position, shuffling hesitantly over the carpet toward Ryan’s bed.  
Without thinking, Zach reached down and pushed a piece of Ryan’s dark hair from his forehead that now glistened with perspiration. The tired figure under the sheets let out a long sigh, lifting his nose toward Zach. “Mmmm” he muffled in the young heroes direction, encouraging him to comb his lithe fingers through his brown hair again, letting Zach gently massage his scalp with the textured gloves he wore. Ryan smiled, and muttered, “Zach…” he paused and looked up again as Zach untangled his fingers from his hair, Ryan’s eyes still glazed with sleep. “You’re Spider-Man?” he asked in a throaty voice, his dark brows furrowing once again, his pink lips parted with a sleepy confusion.  
Zach chuckled and swept his hand across the Spider-Man emblem on his chest. “I guess I am.” he chuckled, a smile taking over his features, lines creasing around his bright crystalline eyes. He dragged his fingers down the legs of the Spider imprinted on his chest, as if it were a nervous habit he had picked up and was unaware of. Ryan stirred under his blankets, and swung his legs off the side, slowly finding the strength to sit up in bed, throwing the heavy layers of blankets to the side. “Oh, you don’t have to-” Zach started, his blue eyes widening as Ryan cut him off by standing and stretching, his bare torso elongating with the stretch, and his abdominal muscles now out in the open.  
Zach backed away a few steps, a flash of lust crossing his eyes. He moved his flushed face to gaze at the ground, his cheeks turning pink in the pale moonlight with embarrassment. He coughed uncomfortably, and when he was about to look up at his half-naked friend again, he felt fingers gently grab his chin and lift it, until he saw Ryan looking at him with curious eyes that were almost awake now, his tanned face slightly tilted, lips pursed. They stood there for a few heartbeats, Ryan staring, Zach’s face burning while he began gnawing mercilessly on his bottom lip.  
Ryan’s intense gaze moved from Zach’s eyes to his lips as he removed his fingers from his chin. He dragged his eyes lazily down Zach’s body, noting the curve of his lean muscles through his tight body suit. He reached out a hand, his fingers grazing Zach’s hard, muscular stomach, feeling it flex under his touch, and then dropping his hand to his side again.  
Another few heartbeats passed, the two young men standing and staring at one another, shamelessly looking up and down the other’s structure. I doubt he will remember any of this as anything but a dream, Zach thought to himself, returning his eyes to his friend’s face. Feeling a small spark of courage somewhere within him, he stepped forward, standing close enough to almost feel Ryan’s breath tickle his nose.  
Zach wasn’t sure who moved first, but before he knew it, Ryan had an arm snaked around his lower back, and Zach had his gloved fingers tangled in the taller boys long hair at the nape of his neck for a second time that evening. Zach always liked the other boy’s dark curls whenever they were grown out. Ryan gently brushed his lips against Zach’s getting used to the feeling of a sharp jawline rather than the softer one of a female's.  
“I am so in love with you.” Zach murmured, his lashes fluttering open to look into Ryan’s tired blue-gray ones. Ryan smiled and muttered, “I love you.” his eyes still watered down with unhad sleep. Ryan slumped over, putting his face in between Zach’s shoulder and neck, feeling his pale, burning flesh on his forehead. Zach sighed, knowing it was time for him to dismiss himself. He untangled himself from his friend, and adjusted his body so he could support Ryan’s weight as he stumbled back into his bed, fumbling with the sheets as he tucked himself in, a long sigh escaping through Ryan’s small nose. The brunette wrapped himself in the sheets, letting his hair cover his face once again.  
Zach swung his legs out the still-open window, sitting on the sill as he glanced back at Ryan, Zach putting his mask back over his blonde head. Ryan had opened his eyes again, peering through his brown curls to watch him leave. “Bye, Spider-Man.” he said quietly, his eyes shutting for the last time that night, as the thin blonde boy escaped through the window, the lenses of his mask adjusting to the darkness of the night sky.


End file.
